After the Blaze
by merinxD
Summary: A sapling grows after the blaze of a fire. The flames have ceased and all is as it should be. The War has ended in victory for the Shinobi Alliance. This is a moment in time following that win, focussing on Team 7. -A tribute to the new manga chapter 627. ONE SHOT. Reviews appreciated!


**A/N **

**i am currently taking requests for one shot/one shot series :) If anyone has any prompts they want filled hit me up on my asktumblr**

**merinxd . tumblr forward slash ask**

**The link is also on my profile :)**

**Here is a quick one shot to commemorate the a chapter of the manga. **

**All mistakes are my own, will edit it when I get the chance. **

**Hope you all like it. Review are appreciated!**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**AFTER THE BLAZE **

It's over...

The Fourth Shinobi War has drawn to a close, leaving the Ninja World in control of their own destiny.

Madara is dead and so is Obito. Zetsu has been burnt to a crisp with the flames of amaterasu.

They have won, and it is all thanks to _them_ -

Naruto and Sasuke. Minato and the deceased kage...Orochimaru.

No one could have seen such an incredible turn around, right when all was lost.

Naruto always says that the true hero enters at the last second, and he could not have been more right.

Sasuke flew over the horizon, deflecting Madara's killer move with his susanoo, saving Naruto from imminent peril.

The reanimated Kage joined the battle, taking on the Jubi with joint Hokage power.

Sakura rescued Tsunade, who in turn saved the fallen kage of the present time. Then, ignoring Doctors advisement, joined the fray once more. The pink haired petal of the Leaf could not let her beloved shishou risk her life alone, and rushed onto the front lines as well.

Sakura's heart stopped when her emerald orbs fell upon Naruto and _Sasuke_ orchestrating a joint combo attack, with...Namikaze Minato. Tears sprang to the surface, but there was no time to stand around. The Jubi thrashed and screamed, wailed and screeched, with each chakra laden blow served by the Shinobi Alliance.

Sakura pulverised the earth with her super human strength, sending the gigantic ten tailed beast underground, for Naruto and Minato to finish off. Their joint rasengan was a beautiful sight to watch. The earth style shinobi reinforced the earth they stood upon with their jutsu, making the earth rumble under the pressure of the underground explosion, but not cave.

Orochimaru fought along side Konoha for the first time in so long. Battled parallel to his once best friend, atop the new and improved Manda, while Katsuyu carried Hime Tsunade.

If only Jiraiya could have witnessed such a reunion, as the sennin of the past and the sennin of the present took down zetsu clone after zetsu clone.

Until finally all that was left, was Madara and Obito.

It was an epic battle that will be recorded in the history books, for the next generations to hear with wide eyed awe and suspense.

Kakashi did the honours, sending Obito to the other world and finally putting his confused soul to rest. At the last moment, the torn bonds of the best friends wove together in a bitter sweet acceptance that made the unflappable copy nin shed a tear.

It may seem horrible, but Hatake Kakashi will always remember that moment fondly – Where two lost friends found that symbiotic link once more, and words weren't needed.

Obito passed on willingly and happily, giving his best friend a reason to smile at the memorial once more.

Sasuke set his sharingan bright eyes on Uchiha Madara, promising that he would avenge Itachi, his clan, and what could have been if it weren't for such a greedy man.

Naruto and Sakura backed him up, but both knew that it was something their comrade needed to do on his own.

When it was all said and done and Madara met his long over due death...Sasuke was at peace.

Finally, Team 7 can be again.

The Fourth Hokage got his moment with Naruto. Both blonde men cried and hugged, and shared saved up words for just this occasion - A time that neither thought would ever come.

It did not last long, but it was all the closure Naruto needed to fill that once empty place in his heart. A crack that the kyuubi container didn't even know was there.

Orochimaru released the animation Jutsu and willingly went into Konoha custody. He is ready to pay his dues.

Tsunade collapsed from over using her body, but not before announcing that Naruto will start Hokage training upon their return home. She is much to old for this.

The shinobi world rejoice and celebrate aplenty tonight, for tomorrow will come consequences of the war. They must lay their dead to rest and decide where to go from here.

Right now however, is time to smile in victory and be close to friends.

xxx

The smoke finally clears, leaving the surviving Shinobi Alliance dumb struck at the outcome of the battle. They are all dirty and chakra exhausted, some must grieve tomorrow, but they are alive and will live to fight another day for their country.

Sakura tends to the immediate wounded upon the scene, who are injured badly. Letting Shizune and her team of medics take over when they arrive at their location.

Sakura has been awake for days and is ordered to, "Take a break Sakura-chan. You did well." The Hokage's right hand woman advises.

Listening to her words, the pink haired ninja pulls her head out of the medical haze she goes into, and gazes around the area.

There are ninja every where, and it seems that Shizune has brought the medical tents to them. There are stretchers all around and hydration set ups to the side.

Focussing her emerald eyes further, Sakura notices her fellow Konoha shinobi, littered over her immediate location in abundance.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji hug tightly and rejoice amongst themselves as they sit upon a stretcher. Shikamaru has been injured, but not badly.

Sai and Yamato share a few quiet words and it is plain to see that her pale faced friend is happy for the first time in a long time.

Near by, Shino and Kiba have found each other and are looking around for their friends. Akamaru barks happily, and the boys give the ninkin a good pat.

Rock Lee and Tenten have a silent moment for their fallen team member, remembering Neji fondly. He will forever be a hero amongst the rookie nine. No one notices Tenten reach out and grasp Lee's hand in her own, making the green clad ninja blush crimson.

Looking around more frantically, Sakura can't find Naruto. Where is that pesky friend of hers? They shared a big hug after the initial battle, but then a group of mass shinobi scooped up the blonde hero on their shoulders, chanting his name for all to hear.

Then the first cry of the hurt entered her ears and the kunoichi got into medic mode. Though, she could not stop herself from being caught in Sasuke's intense gaze before hearing the cries of pain once more. Sakura ran off, forgetting about Naruto and Sasuke for that time.

Now, Sakura wants to find both of her boys and give them a hug. She doesn't care if Sasuke doesn't want it, it doesn't matter that he tried to kill her. The war is won and this is a new day, a new dawn.

Then, Naruto's loud laugh flitters to her astute ears, making her emerald shine with excitement unknowingly.

Running quickly toward the sound, the woman pushes through groups of ninja, weaving past stretchers and gigantic sealing scrolls. Until, there is a clearing in the chaos, and standing in the center is Naruto and Hinata. They are holding hands and her blonde friend has never looked happier. The raven haired woman at his side has a distinct tint to her cheeks, but Hinata looks secure in her affections.

Team Taka is grouped to the side, showing Jugo, Suigestu and Karin...attached to Karin's tight grasp is, _Sasuke__._

Jade meet Onyx and time ceases to exist. Sakura doesn't see the woman clinging desperately to the man's arm. All she sees is _him_

Raven hair is tousled from the battle, but it spikes just as it always has. His clothes are torn and dirty, and that ridiculous obi is askew. His skin is pale and he looks thinner than Sakura remembers, angular features seeming to jut out more so than ever. Still, he is perfect.

Sakura doesn't have a problem, handling the intensity of her once team mates gaze, she welcomes it.

The pinkette does not hear Naruto call her name happily, nor does she see the looks of curiosity from Sasuke's team, or hear Karin's high pitched wail at the way Sakura is checking out 'her man'.

It is just Sasuke and Sakura and she says, "You came back."

"Aa." He replies, with that blank slate covering his ivory face. Yet, his eyes spark with something Sakura has not seen since their child hood.

"Sakura..." Sasuke continues deeply, and the way her name rolls off his tongue is absolute heaven. It sounds so right. Sakura knows what he is trying to say, 'I'm sorry for everything.'

"No. Don't. It doesn't matter any more." Sakura tells him, reading the relief in his eyes. The woman will never know, but Sasuke has always been grateful that she can see through his outer shell. Though, sometimes it drove him mad...It drove him to try and kill her.

A small tilt of his lips makes Sakura smile openly, and they both say their secret word at the same time, "Thank you."

No one around understands what it means, but they do. For Sasuke it means just as much as it does to Sakura – Thank you for accepting me, loving me through every thing, thank you for caring, for forgiving my sins.  
Sakura feels the same way – Thank you for letting me love you, letting me accept you, Thank you for coming back to me.

It is silent but both know the meaning from that never ending wave of eye contact.

Unable to help herself, his name forms on the tip of her tongue, "Sasuke." That one word holds so much love and devotion that everyone around knows what it means.

In the next moment, Sakura is running and Sasuke is catching her, and his face has not changed but his eyes say it all.

Karin stumbles back and stares with gaping horror, as the raven hair man accepts the pinkette into his grasp. He lifts her into the air easily, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist for support. Eyes clash with warmth and lips meet for the first time, as sharingan activates with the heat of the moment.

Naruto whoops happily! Yelling, "It's about time!" Pumping his fist in the air with glee.

Kakashi stands up from his stretcher near by and joins the group with a noticeable limp, but it is okay because he is alive.  
His gloved palm is placed on Naruto's shoulder, and the teen feels warmth exude through his entire being.

This is the way it was always meant to be, and now...The time has come.

Team 7 are back together and that's all that matters.

Naruto's smile grows when he hears Sakura say, "I love you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke kisses her softly once more, and places Sakura down upon the earth, not letting her out of his loose hold.

"Aa." He replies, as a smile crosses his usually stoic face.

Sakura smiles brightly and _finally_ runs her fingers through his dark locks. She can see through the monosyllable to the man beneath, and knows exactly what he means.

"Never leave again." The pinkette whispers, hugging the man closer.

She doesn't expect a reply, but he gives one all the same. "I won't." He says softly, and happy tears begin to streak Sakura's cheeks.

"Group hug guys!" Naruto exclaims, bouldering his way between his best friends. Sasuke can't help but let his lips tilt upwards at the _dobes_ behaviour. Sakura only cries harder.

"You two Kakashi sensei!" The blonde hollars, and Hinata pushes the copy nin into the group of teens with a surprised laugh at her own actions.

The shinobi world will be improved in terms of loyalty and alliances. The ninja race will forever be united.

After all, new saplings grow after a raging fire. The burn has stopped and now it is time to bloom.

"Come on Hinata! Join us too. You can't be left out. She gives the softest hugs Sakura-chan!"

The distinct sound of a woman hitting the ground is heard through the crowd.

"Hinata...Hinata? I think she feinted."

**END**

**A/N Well there you have it? **

**What did you think?**

**Reviews make me smile and inspire me to write new and better things. So please, REVIEW!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this little piece in time. I enjoyed writing it.**

**See you next time,**

**MerinxD**


End file.
